


(Pennywise x Reader) The Light Beneath the Darkness

by Viper27



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: 2017 Pennywise, Dominant Pennywise (IT), Double Penetration, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First story please be gentle :), Forced Orgasm, My First Smut, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Short Story, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, There's a partial story, Vaginal Fingering, but mostly ends in smut, smut comes a little later, very detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper27/pseuds/Viper27
Summary: You needed to get out. It was just too much to bear. The looks everyone would give, the words they would use to define you-the lies. It felt like such a needed action to move away from your old town where the worst of the worst people would live and lurk. After being verbally and physically abused by your ex-boyfriend, that was when it became clear for you to get away. The new town you moved into goes by the name Derry, and has a very mysterious history behind it. It hasn't even been a week and you already felt safer and more content, and making new friends was not a problem. The only thing that seemed slightly off was that constant feeling of someone-or something- leering in the back of your skull. But every time you looked back-Nothing. But soon you would find out what Derry is holding beneath its roots..





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you sexy fuckers ;) This is my first actual story so I hope that it won't be seen as that bad or cringe worthy. But side note- The Viper27 account is run by me and my other friend, and to make sure that we don't get ourselves mixed up, I go by Nugget-I know it's fucking stupid, but yeah guys that's pretty much it, so thank you for choosing this to read! Now enough bullshit-onto the story! Have fun reading you clown lovers :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a background to your character, discovering her past and such. Just a heads up this has a story so it isn't JUST porn I swear haha but as a brief warning, there is a flashback involving some forced sexual content, but nothing too major. Not yet at least ;), so I guess it's already off to a little dark start. Just wanted to warn you in case you are sensitive to that kind of thing, but if not, then enjoy reading ^^

_You did this to yourself...It wasn't my fault that you wouldn't ever do what I wanted..But nooo... it's all about you isn't it? It always was... It's no wonder everyone at school agreed with the things I said, no matter if they were true or not. You're a fucking mess. I mean look at you. You're just a dirty little whore that wants nothing but attention. It's a shame you left.. I enjoyed every moment of you being torn apart from the inside. Come back to me.. COME BACK TO ME-_

You woke up in a cold sweat, nearly having a heart attack from the apparent nightmare you were experiencing. You woke up with a yelp. You've had that same fucking dream for three nights straight now, and it became scarier and more intense each night. Ever since you had left that wretched town you had once called home, it seems that no matter where you go it will always be a part of you. You woke up in the backseat of your car, and it had apparently been pulled over by your father due to your sudden outburst and heavy breathing. "Y/N, what's wrong? Are you okay? You've woken up like this for days straight now and I am seriously concerned!" Your father had turned the car off and was now looking back at you from the drivers' seat. Your mother did not seem as concerned, but she at least glanced at you a few times. She was still processing the move from our old town. "No no dad, it's okay I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." He did not look convinced. " For the third time in a row? Come on, something is wrong. Is it the town?" You looked down in disappointment, feeling ashamed now that it is said out loud. "Y/N, I know what you went through in that town before we moved, and it is completely understandable that you are having these feelings, but why do you keep having these dreams?" To be honest, you didn't know, especially since they were getting worse. But you knew one thing-fear.

Fear. That's all you had been feeling ever since you had left you past boyfriend, Dylan, who was a real piece of work. He would always say these things to you that would manipulate you into committing acts you didn't want to partake in. He once even called a group of his friends to "hang out", when they all closed you into a tight space, overpowering you to the point where you almost could not remember it. Oh but you did, clear as day.

*Flashback* 

There were five of them in total, and you were all walking down the street of your hometown, and you had already felt uncomfortable enough due to all of them giving you such lustful stares, checking you out. Dylan was supposed to protect you, but he had had other plans. One of the guys had said, "Hey, I know a cool spot we can go to. It's hidden, but once you know where it is, you can't miss it." Everyone agreed, you pretending to want to do this, and you all made your way to this dirt road right outside town. It lead to a river a little farther down, and as you walked there, you kept feeling uneasy, knowing this was not a good idea, but you couldn't leave now. You would be stopped if you tried. "So what's the deal with you, Y/N?" Said the tallest and lankiest of the five. "What do you mean?" "Well you're really quiet, like TOO quiet. You ain't said a word since we left the town. You scared or sum?" You felt put on the spot, and started turning red, and it did not go unnoticed. "What? Why would I be scared? I'm just tired from waking up so early." That was a lie, and the guys seemed to know this. "Oh sure, when you're tired you look like you wanna scream for help." Said the fattest member of the group. After this was said, they all stopped walking to look at you. This drew a huge red flag, and you didn't know what to do. You couldn't run since there were two of them behind you. Dylan suddenly said, "Alright boys enough." You felt relieved to hear this. "Let's not waste any more time." Before you had time to react, you were suddenly rushed by all five of them, the two in the back grabbing your arms to stop you from resisting and the three in front, including Dylan had began to touch you in places that were not theirs to mess with. Dylan suddenly pulled out a switchblade, the knife making a _thwip_ noise as it flicked out. You thought you were going to die that day. He took the knife, and slowly traced it down your neck, between you breasts, and he began to cut off the buttons on your shirt. You pleaded and begged for him to stop, but he continued. The shirt was cut of its last button, and with no remorse, your shirt was torn off. "Damn pretty lady, Dylan sure knows how to pick 'em." One had said. You felt a tongue suddenly make contact with the nape of your neck, and shivered in shock and fear. It licked up your neck and then reached your earlobe. Then the biting began and you had no choice but to let it happen. All the other guys began feeling your body, ripping your clothes off of you like wild animals. Once you were nearly naked, but still having your bra and underwear on, Dylan had pushed you against the wall of a nearby building next to the trail.

That was when you heard a zipper unzip, and you figured the worst would come. You tried with all of your power to get away, but you were seemingly overpowered. Then Dylan proceeded to lean into your neck slowly, and when he was close enough to your ear, he whispered, "You are, and always will be mine. I will do what I want with you, but I only do it to make you stronger. You know I love you right?" Before you could even begin to fight back both verbally and physically, the sound of a siren erupted behind the guys, and you immediately felt a huge wave of relief. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Screamed an enraged police officer getting out of his vehicle. All at once, the boys all looked back at the cop, and bolted down the dirt road, trampling over each other. Your now free body shivered as you wrapped your arms around yourself feeling both ashamed and scared. The cop immediately grabbed a coat out of the back of his car, and came to your aid, wrapping it around you quickly. You immediately were driven home safely while the officer kept trying to calm you down on the way. After your parents had been informed about this, it was time to get out of that horrible town. Although this had happened, your mother had loved this town despite the many terrible people in it. Out of anger, she had told you that it was your fault that this had happened to you. This broke you so badly, that your own mother did not care. You had officially hit rock bottom.

*End of Flashback*

The conversation ended soon, and the drive to the new city continued on, but you were not about to go back to sleep. Instead you watched and identified most details outside the car window. You were very close to the new town, and you knew this due to the sign on the road that read, "Derry Welcomes You!" The moment after you read it, you noticed a red balloon tied around a tree near a forest, which read in big white letters, "Welcome home". At the time it seemed weird but you decided to forget it. But you had no idea what you were walking into. Especially since the moment you turned away from the balloon, a tall figure emerged from behind the tree, holding the balloon. The figures' eyes followed your car as it drove closer into the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter, and if you are liking it so far, that's absolutely amazing! If there is something you recommend I change in further chapters please let me know! :) I am almost done with the next few chapters, I just wanted to get your guys' input first! Thank you all!-Nugget


	2. A Strange Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now settling into the new town known as Derry, it seems as though you already like it more than your old town already, which is a good sign. As you explore your new room and its features, you look out the window to see an unsettling sight, very unusual. You had no idea what this thing you were looking at was capable of. But soon you would find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter basically introduces Pennywise, along with him seeing you for the first time. He seems amused by the fact that you are new to this town, and the fact that know nearly nothing about it. Don't worry y'all, the story is going to build up faster now since I've made a few changes to the other chapters :) love you guys ^^-Nugget

As your car came to a stop, you checked the time of your phone, reading 4:30 PM, then you peered out the window to see a two-story house with a light brown layer topped off with a dark brown roof. _This isn't so bad. _You actually were feeling excitement, which is something you haven't felt in a while. Everyone got out of the car to grab their things, your father giving off a tired but happy vibe as he stretched his arms and back, your mother giving the house a glare of disapproval and you running up to the front door, not able to wait anymore after being in the car for hours on end. Your father grabbed the key out of his pocket and inserted it into the keyhole. The moment the door opened you rushed inside and up the stairs with your things, trying to find and claim your room before your parents could. Luckily you found a room that was a decent size, a sliding door closet with a mirror on both doors, and a circular window that looked out to the street and the woods beyond it. You took a moment to get used to the new room, and were satisfied with it being far better than your old one.

You set your things down and walked over to look out the window, also to think about whether you would add a curtain or blinds when you suddenly caught something out of the corner of your eye outside the window. Over by one of the woodland trees by the side of the road stood a tall figure that you could barely see any features at first due to the trees' shadows consuming the figure, but it stepped slightly forward to reveal its physical features to you from a distance. You suddenly felt very uneasy when your eyes locked with his despite your separation distance. He was tall, probably six feet or taller, was wearing a getup or costume that a clown from the 1800's would wear, the main color of his costume is a dusky gray, but with a few splashes of color. In a vertical line town his chest of the costume there are three pompoms. The pompoms are orange, and then with the trim around the cuffs and the ankles, it's altogether a ball fringe that's a combination of orange, red, and cinnamon. His shoes were big with black and white diamond designs, with a single mini pompom on each. And his face- It seemed just off. His whole face was covered in makeup that looked like it had been professionally done, with it having a pasty white layer for the skin color along with crimson red lipstick that made his bottom lip stick out, the same color used for his painted on nose. Connecting the ends of each side of the lips were two lines that had a snake-like shape that went up to and past his eyes, which glowed a bright yellow with a look of hunger and curiosity. He smiled up at you with his bottom lip stretched to an abnormal length, revealing two buck teeth like a rabbit. With one of his hands behind his back as if he were formally introducing himself, while the other held a balloon, you looked at the words imprinted on it, reading, "_Hello Y/N". _You looked in utter confusion and horror, wondering how this creep knew your name, and why he was standing outside your house, staring straight at you. After you read this, his smile seemed to get bigger and bigger by the second, stretching to an impossible length, exposing very large and sharp teeth that look like a demon's.

That's when you snapped out of your shocked state, not knowing whether you were going crazy or if this town was crazy, and ran like hell down the stairs, yelling for your parents. Your father had just finished unpacking, when he heard you. "DAD YOU NEED TO SEE THIS RIGHT NOW." He jumped at the tone of your voice as he turned to see you nearly falling down the stairs before catching yourself last minute. "Y/N? What the hell are you talking about?" "Dad, there is a man outside our house that is dressed like a clown from the damn 1800's, and he had a balloon that said my name on it, and I don't know if it's someone you know or not but i-" "Y/N! Calm down! What are you talking about? A clown, really? Are you sure you didn't fall asleep at your window?" You became slightly annoyed at the fact the your father immediately assumed you fell asleep that easily. "No dad! Go see for yourself!" You grabbed your dad by the arm and ran to a rectangular window near the front door to peek out of it without being noticed by that.. thing outside. Those teeth proved it definitely was not human. As you pulled back the curtain slowly, with your father watching behind you, you immediately felt stupid seeing nothing out there at all. _It had only been a matter of seconds, so where could he have gone? There's a shit-ton of open space here. _That's when it clicked that you also saw people walking around him out your circular window, as if not seeing or knowing he was even there. "Well? I don't see no Ronald McDonald anywhere in sight."

Your father awaited an explanation, but all you could do was stutter and point at random directions. "Wha- HUH? He was right there, I saw him!" Your father grabbed you by your shoulder calmly saying, "Okay Y/N, you need to go get some rest. I know the long car ride kept you up from sleeping for a while." Before you could protest he gently pushed you towards the stairs, silently issuing an order to go lie down. You began to think that your father was right, and that you just needed some sleep. But it didn't seem like a dream or hallucination, you swore. You walked up the stairs and back into your room, closing the door behind you, your alarm clock flashing _5:10 PM_. You decided to let it go, assuming it was just a dream, and face-planted into your bed, embracing the blankets and pillows. You began to drift off, letting every thought slip your mind. Little did you know that you were being silently watched from a corner of your room.


	3. Welcome to Derry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had drifted off to sleep after your long car ride and getting settled in. This time you didn't dream of that horrible memory back in your hometown, but instead a voice. It sounded as if the voice was underwater, but could still clearly make out what it was saying to you. It sounded kind of seductive in a way, and you felt as if you could listen to it for hours on end. You were not even aware of the one causing the dream, along with standing nearly 10 feet away from your bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny is finally here :) and slight warning of sexual content!! If that's what you came to this story for, then continue on ;) Have fun reading! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far!

_It's okay, you'll be safe here...That old town was nothing but a death trap from the start..Derry is as mysterious as it is popular in the state, and has many dark secrets that you cannot even comprehend...Why remember the past if it hurts too much to think about? Stay here in Derry where there is so much to do..so much to see..so much to..feel..._

That was the last thing you remember hearing before you awoke to the sound of a few text messages going off on your phone which laid underneath your hand when you drifted off. You grabbed the phone, the clock on the home screen showing _7:38 PM_ . You began reading the text messages, your eyes still adjusting to the bright screen due to your dark surroundings. _"From Dad: Hey Y/N, your mom and I just went out to have a look around town for a little bit. I didn't want to wake you up, so we should be back within an hour or two. Luv ya! :)" _ Man no matter the situation or setting you were in, your mood always got better whenever he checked up on you, or texted with smiley faces and heart emojis, trying to be "one with the youth" as he would say. It showed he really did love you, and knowing that felt amazing to you. You wish you could say the same for your mother. She would neglect you constantly, only making conversation with you when you had to do chores, or she needed something. You never remembered her actually saying "I love you" unless she was forced to when around family or friends. It got worse after the incident in your old town happened. She didn't want to leave because of all the friends and memories she had made there, despite what had happened to her own daughter.

Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice. _"Ohhh what a terrible past you've experienced my dear, but no need to worry, your O'l pal Pennywise is here!" _You immediately froze out of shock and pure fear as your eyes darted around the room, trying to desperately look for who the voice belonged to. There was someone in your fucking room, and this time you knew what you were experiencing was completely real. You were wide awake, and you even pinched yourself just to make sure. You immediately thought to run to the door despite it being locked from your side "Hahahah! There's no need to be afraid darling. I just love the sight of new faces around here!" That's when it clicked. _How the hell did this voice know what you were thinking? This can't be real. "Oh it's real." _A second after this was said, a tall figure emerged from the dark corner of your room, standing in front of your window. The moonlight shined down on him, outlining his figure and physical features. _NO FUCKING WAY. _It was the same clown from earlier that you saw. You knew it was real, and now he was standing right in front of you, in your room. You were wondering so many things at this point, too afraid to move out of terror and shock. _How did he get in here?! Why is he here?! What does he want? WHY I- "Y/N, no need to ask any unimportant questions. I am beyond anything of your comprehension..." _He slowly edged towards you with a look of curiosity and want, his bottom lip stretched as it had been the first time you'd seen it, but had drool dripping down his chin. 

In this heat of the moment, you felt more than just fear and shock-you were not about to admit to it out loud OR in your thoughts. You hated yourself for even having these thoughts, especially at the worst possible time. "_Tasty, tasty beautiful fear.." _ He reached the edge of your bed and bent over to get his face closer and about leveled with yours. You backed up against the wall behind you, and that caused him to keep getting closer by him beginning to crawl onto the bed. It felt as if something was keeping you from getting up and bolting to the door, but you didn't know why at all. His arms held him up as he reached you, drooling even more now, his eyes glowing that same aggressive yellow they had before. "Who-o are y-you? And what do you want with me?" His expression changed to a fake kind of surprised look. He let out an exaggerated gasp. "_You don't know who I am? Why I've just said." _ He smiles and takes one hand to grasp your face lightly, but dominating. _"I am Pennywise, the Dancing Clown. And you, are Y/N! How do I know that you ask?" _He suddenly let go of your face, and his expression turned more serious and menacing. _"I am the eater of worlds.. I know more than you even know about in the entire universe. And no human can even begin to understand what I am." _ You felt a weird feeling in your lower region, like a burning sensation that would not go away. You tried to ignore it and focus on the damn clown in your bedroom. But then Pennywise stopped talking, seemingly being cut off by your thoughts. _Oh shit._ He eyed you up and down in a confused manner, his eyes turning from an aggressive yellow, to a beautiful baby blue.

_"What's this now? What is this emotion I am sensing?" _ He grabbed the back of your head quickly but not too aggressive, and pulled you towards him. He dipped his nose into the top of your head. You were too afraid to act on impulse or do anything sudden, afraid of what might happen if you did. He pulled back abrubtly, and looked like an animal that has just found its favorite meal, with lust and hunger. "_Oh hoh-hooo this is new. Never have I seen a human with this emotion when they know of my presence.." _ You both knew what he meant, but you didn't want to admit it, and looked away in shame and denial. He lightly grabbed your face and made you face him. _"Let me try something." _ Before you could even get a word in, he clashed his lips against yours, immediately catching you off guard. You felt his tongue enter your mouth, not even asking for permission to enter. You let out a surprised moan into the kiss due to it catching you off guard. It was inhumanly long and rough, but you liked it, and you hated that you did. He retracted it within a minute or two, braking the kiss, leaving you shamefully wanting more. _"Oh you naughty naughty human. I like you. You're different from the others in a way.. and I want to know more about you."_

He shoved you against the wall, giving you a feeling of acceleration and want, forgetting all about the fear you felt before. He leaned into your neck, and bit down slightly, enough to break skin. You whined, but not in pain. He seemed to like this noise that came from you, and began to slide his hand down your body, making you shiver. He reached your sensitive spot and began to rub you through the fabric, making you moan in more of a whisper. Then his hand suddenly became bigger and grew claws, which both intrigued and frightened you. He used them to tear through your shorts along with your underwear down its front, revealing lower self to him. _"Time to play.." _ He said with need and hunger. He stuck out his tongue, and you watched as it stretched to an impossible length, as it neared your entrance. When it made contact, you immediately needed it inside you due to the euphoria you started to feel. He licked around your slit, making you practically beg for him. "O-Oh fuck.." He chuckled at your reaction to what he made you feel. He began to enter you, wriggling his tongue while doing so.

You could barely think in that moment, just wanting to reach the peak of that euphoria. His movement became faster as he groped both of your breasts in his hands and wriggled his long tongue in you. Your climax suddenly erupted as you moaned out loudly in utter pleasure. Pennywise chuckled as he slid his tongue out of you and unhanding your body. _"Tasty, tasty human. I think you're too good to eat. I do hope you didn't mind my.. visit. It was quite different than what I had expected." _He chuckled. You were still coming down off your high, too out of breath to speak from the gasping and moans. He knew this, so he simply said, _"You seem to have enjoyed it. I'll see you again soon Y/N. Welcome to Derry" _ And with that, he was gone in the blink of an eye. You were so confused, so lost and very satisfied with what just happened. You needed to get yourself cleaned up, and think about what the actual fuck you just experienced.


	4. New Friends, Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night seemed so real.. but there was no way that it was. It was most likely a dream, but god it was weird. But you strangely liked it. It started to scare you, thinking that you possibly had a clown kink or some shit. But that would be clarified soon. This town was going to be one you would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You meet some members the Losers Club and Penny is also involved here ;) More explicit and sexual stuff coming up in the NEXT chapter FOR SURE so just a heads up to all of you, but enjoy! I hope you all like it so far! ^^

You woke up to the smell of bacon coming from downstairs. Slightly groaning, with a small headache you squinted at the window with daylight poured into the room. You turned away quickly in resistance, and reached for your phone next to you. The time was 10:38, and you weren't surprised in the slightest. You had slept in so many more hours before, sometimes waking up at 1 or 2 in the afternoon. You sat up slowly as the sheets underneath you messily moved with you. Then you thought about last night._ What was that last night? It must've been a dream, but it felt so real. But why the hell would I dream about a clown fucking eating me out?_ All these thoughts started rushing, but then you looked down at your lower region, feeling a slight wetness. You checked yourself, and sure enough, they were absolutely soaked._ Oh well that's just fucking fantastic. Today's the day I find out that I have a damn clown kink. Perfect. _You quickly swung your feet over the bed and stood up. You walked to the bathroom and gargled a cup of mouthwash, too lazy to actually brush your teeth today, changed your underwear and began down the stair to follow that mesmerizing bacon smell.

Walking in the kitchen with your loose red checkered sweatpants and black spaghetti-strap tank top, your dad noticed you while finishing up cleaning. "Hey sleepyhead! Finally awake, are we?" You chuckled and sat down at the table. "That smells so good. Where's mom?" You had noticed your dad's expression change a little, and immediately knew something wasn't right. "Well, you know how she is. She didn't really like the atmosphere of the town, or something of that sort. So she wanted to get a few miles away from town for a little bit." You knew that she was probably lying, and was probably hooking up with a random bar stranger right now, considering she has done that in the past claiming, "She just went out to get some fresh air." You had finished your breakfast and helped your father put plates and silverware away, then went back upstairs to get ready for the day. You chose to wear black ripped jeans with a maroon t-shirt and some checkered vans. You then grabbed a black beanie off of your nightstand and slipped it on. You grabbed your wallet and house key, and started your way downstairs.You looked in the mirror one last time, fixing your H/C smooth hair. You yelled goodbye to your father, followed by a "Love ya!" and headed out.

You had walked through a few stores and shops, but nothing had caught your eye, but it was a nice scene of town to view. You continued down the sidewalk, walking slightly away from town, glancing at all the new sights. You walked toward a bridge that connected to a red barn that you could drive through, which is when your eyes became focused on a group of four guys crowded around one shorter, more chubby one against the white fence surrounding the bridge. They were clearly not friends with the smaller guy, seeing as two of them were holding his arms down while one was in the kid's face, the other standing beside the seemingly leader. You heard the kid scream as you watched in horror as you saw the leader of the group pull out a pocket knife and started carving something on the kid's stomach. As you were about to scream for help, the kid kicked the leader in the chest and flipped back over the fence, down the dirt hill beneath it. The group immediately jumped over after him, not before hearing the leader yell, "_I'm gonna fucking chop your tits off I swear to god!_" You knew you had to do something, so you began running down a different path to follow them.

You followed them for what felt like hours, when you finally saw the chubby kid get away when he jumped into a river, running along the rocks beneath the water. You chased after him when you were sure he wasn't being followed. For a chubby kid he was actually very fast, no offense to him, but that's when you saw him fall against a rock after running for a while. You ran up to his aid. "Hey, are you okay? I saw what happened, but I couldn't help you since all those guys were surrounding you!" Before he could answer, you both heard a high-pitched voice yell, "Holy Shit, what happened to you?!" You both turned to see a group a younger kids, about the same age as you and the kid you had been running a marathon for. "He's been hurt really badly. He needs help right now!" He gave you an appreciative look, and with that, you helped him up, and he thanked you. You both turned to the group, and they started running over to see what had happened. "Okay we need to get you back into town ASAP. It could get infected." Said one of the guys, who had looked a little smaller compared to the others, clearly the one who was the most responsible in the group. Then you and one of the guys helped carry each of the kid's shoulders as you quickly trudged your way back into the town.

You all finally had made it back to the town, and had stopped in an alleyway near the pharmacy. You set down the kid, and some of the guys went inside the store in order to get the needed items. You stayed outside with the kid with the high-pitched, slightly annoying voice, and the injured kid. "Well since we had an interesting encounter, let's start over. I'm Y/N." "Hi, I'm Ben." Said the injured kid, in a cheery way. "Well it was nice to meet you before you died." Said the kid with the glasses. We both looked in slight unamusement at him, causing a slight awkwardness. "Hey, I'm Richie, and I'm the cool one in the group." He said, fake flexing his arms at the both of you, making the situation less awkward. You chuckled. "Haha, it's nice to meet both of you. Who are the others?" Richie refrained from flexing and started naming them off one by one. "Well, the tall one with the brown hair is Stan, who cares way too much about sucking his dad's dick about reading his Torah, but is pretty cool overall. Eddie's the one who's a big ass germaphobe but is funny as hell when he gets mad, and Bill is the big stutterer, but for some reason catches most girls' eyes." As you were retaining information, they all came running out of the store as if being chased.

They had brought tons of things to help out Ben, and you had been there in case you were needed. You then noticed Bill look away from the group at someone coming towards the group. It was a girl with beautiful red hair held loosely in a ponytail, wearing a pair of overalls with a cute undershirt. She saw Ben and ran up, looking concerned. "Are you okay? That looks like it hurts." She said. "Yeah yeah, I'm good, I just uh, fell." Richie jumped in. "Pshh, yeah, right into the hands of Henry Bowers." _So that was that guy's name. What a crazy ass psycho. _You then remembered that your father wanted you back by 4, and the time was already 3:10. You didn't want to leave people you had just met, but he needed you right now. "Hey guys it's been cool meeting you all, but my dad's expecting me." They all looked disappointed, but understanding. "Okay, we'll see you later Y/N. Y-y-you maybe want to hang out at the B-Barrens later on?" Said Bill. You were pretty sure you knew what those were, and you were down. You agreed to meet them tomorrow, and then said goodbye to all of them, then started to head home.

As you made your way home using a few alleyways as shortcuts, you had almost completely forgot about what you had dreamt about last night, but as you were walking through an alleyway that seemed longer than the others, you felt someone grab you by the shoulder, and whispered, "Alright bitch, don't do anything stupid or I'll cut ya'." He sounded young, but older than you, 19 at least. You froze in utter shock, as you felt a sharp tip poke your back. "I-I.. Please.. what do you want?" He chuckled and pushed you against the wall of the alley, face against the wall. "I think you already know the answer to that." You turned your neck to look at him. You heard a zipper moving and immediately gasped, as if triggering you to reliving the same nightmare you had experienced in your old town. "No no no please! Don't do this you asshole! I'll give you cash or some shit but don't stoop this low ma-" You felt a hard slap against your face, and immediately felt tears coming. "You listen to me bitch. I'll do what I like with you, because you're new around here, and ya' got a pretty face, I'll give you that." He began wrapping his arm around you, the other still holding the knife to your back, as he started to undo your jeans. This was not happening. You were only 16, and had not yet lost your virginity, and this was not the way you wanted it to go at all. _Fuck Fuck Fuck, I need to get out of this somehow, but one false move, and I get stabbed._ He had started sticking his hands down your pants, reaching for your lower region. You struggled against it, but to no avail. He found your spot and started rubbing it, making you whimper silently, wanting to get out of this in a mix of pleasure and anger. "Just let it happen. Trust me, this will be a night you'll never forg-" He stopped talking completely. 

He quickly took his hand from your pants, and you turned around, to see him staring at something in the alley away from you. It was a tall figure, and you immediately recognized the one standing there at 6 feet tall, full of orange and white, and the one you had "dreamt" about last night. You heard a deep laugh come from the figure, immediately recognizing the voice._ Pennywise._ He smiled, as if he could read your thoughts. _"Excuse me sir, but I believe that's not yours to touch."_ He said, smiling with two buck teeth. You felt somewhat relieved to see him here and hear his voice, but only because of you remembering him from last night. "Who the fuck are you man? You're a creep for just standing there and watching." The guy said, slightly backing away. _"It sounds like you want to float. Would you like that buddy? There's popcorn and hot dogs down there.."_ He started drooling, which made you wonder what this thing really was, and why you felt slightly turned on by that. Then, as if out of the blue, Pennywise lunged at the man past you at lightning speed, and you looked away, not wanting to see what would happen next. 

You heard the sound of flesh being torn apart, along with the man's agonizing screams of terror, but soon they all ended. You turned around to see Pennywise covered in blood and standing nearly 5 feet away from you smiling with razor sharp teeth. This thing was not human, and you knew it for a fact now. If you tried to run it would surely catch you, so you did what you thought was right and walked over to him and hugged him tightly, making him growl in surprise. _"What is this? What are you doing my pretty?"_ He said, taking on a softer tone. _My Pretty._ That name he called you made you feel a little better for an unknown reason. He could sense this, and in return, he hugged you back, still new to this kind of contact with a human. "Thank you.." You said in a whispered tone. _"You're not even slightly concerned of the fact that I'm an otherworldly being that just consumed one of your kind right in front of you?" _ He said in a comedic tone. You laughed for some reason, and just sunk your face into his costume. Maybe because of all you had been through, this was just the norm now. He let out a growl of amusement and you had just remembered last night. You just had to ask him about it to clarify.

"Pennywise?" You said glancing up at him, still hugging. _"Hmm?" _ "I remember you from last night, in my room. Did all of that really happen, or did you just make me dream of it?" He chuckled saying, _"Ohhh my pretty, I create many things that are not real, but last night, was indeed not your imagination."_ You looked at him in shock, and suddenly a feeling of lust came from within you. He of course sensed this and smiled. _"Naughty naughty human you are. But Pennywise shall take care of you." _ And with that, he snapped his fingers, and you were in a dark place, covered in walls and water all around. It didn't smell great, but the place did intrigue you, as did he. He suddenly bent down into your ear and whispered, _"Time to play."_


	5. An Otherworldly Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have just been teleported to what seems to be sewers, which had a slightly terrible odor and there was nearly no light, but due to your current situation, this intrigued you. For some strange reason you had become attracted to this.. thing. You couldn't explain it, but you didn't care. In that moment you could not think normally, and you kind of liked this feeling of carelessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading for a while, I've had so much work to do but now I'm back :) And it coincidentally is being posted on halloween, so Happy Halloween to ya'll Be safe out there! But anyways, this is the chapter you've all probably been waiting for! There is a lot and I mean a LOT of sexual content in this, so I hope you all like reading this, and thank you for choosing this story, I really appreciate it! :) Anyways have fun reading ya'll!  
(Includes lots of detail and smut.)

_"Time to play.." _ You immediately shuddered at the sudden harsh whisper that blew against your ear. Pennywise chuckled at the cluster of emotions you were feeling right now. Everything seemed so unrealistic to you, and you were so confused. But now, in the moment you had just processed what he had said. _Time to play. _Just hearing his deep voice made your legs tremble against each other. It seems that he could sense whatever you were thinking and feeling, so there was really no point in trying to hide it. "What do you mean by that?" You said, now more curious than ever. Without saying anything, he smiled with those white buck teeth of his and smashed his lips against yours, hugging you tighter. You let out a surprised moan into the sudden kiss, but you were now in that state of not caring about anything except for the event taking place now. You kissed back, soon feeling his tongue begging for entry, and you allowed it. It slipped through your lips. It was very long and rough, but it seemed to turn you on even more due to his dominance and the animal-like look in his expression. 

As your tongues fought for dominance, you felt something press up against your inner right thigh. You broke the kiss, getting an annoyed growl from Pennywise, as you looked down. Your face immediately turned red as you stared at the clown's obvious bulge rubbing against you. _"What's wrong Y/N? Nervous?..." _ He said in a calm and sarcastic voice. He trailed off as he drooled while looking your body up and down, awaiting your reply. You didn't want to embarrass yourself by stuttering or saying something stupid, so you tried to hide these feelings by moving one of your arms down his body slowly, tracing the fabric with your index finger. His expression transitioned to a slightly surprised look, along with his smile growing, revealing sharp rows of teeth and more drool pouring out. You hadn't even noticed his change of expression as you reached his length, lightly groping it through his costume. He let out another growl, this one more wanting and a slight purr following. He tilted his neck towards you, and let his tongue explore your neck, causing you to close your eyes and allow him. _"Hohohhooo, my pretty little human, your kind truly does amaze me.. but I can't have a human have THEIR way with ME." _ He suddenly picked you up by the waist, lifting you a few feet off the ground. He carried you quickly to a mattress laid across the floor of this dark place that you had assumed to be the sewers due to its unpleasant odor and water flow. You had barely noticed the large pile of discarded toys and items in the middle of the place.

He threw you on the mattress, which made a squeaky spring noise as you landed. You sat back, your arms holding up weight as you stared up at the clown, awaiting his next move. He let out a loud laugh, which you had heard numerous times before this, as he looked down at you. He got down on his knees, then proceeding to crawl over you in a slow but mesmerizing way, soon completely on top of you. _"I run the show, no matter where or under what circumstances. Your human mind cannot even begin to process what I am truly capable of." _ The way he was speaking to you caused a feeling of heat beginning to rise between your legs, despite if he was trying to scare you or not. He sensed this, and wasted no time to act on it. He suddenly grew a sharp claw in one hand, and in one swift movement he slashed your shirt down the middle, exposing your bra. You were amazed he didn't cut you, and you weren't even in the slightest bit scared for an unknown reason. He then slowly traced a clawed finger from your bra, down your stomach in a very sensitive manner, wanting you to moan again for him. You let out breathy moans every time he even made contact with your skin. He reached your pants, and with almost no effort, he did the same as with the shirt and cut the fabric down your two legs along with where the button and zipper were, freeing your legs from the tightness. Once you were only in your bra and underwear, he examined your figure, seeming to admire every detail. _"What is it about you? How are you so different from the others? No human has ever reacted this way towards me.. it astounds me." _You were as confused as he was, but all you knew was that you wanted him, and you wanted him now. You knew this was crazy and definitely abnormal, but in this moment, you had no other choice, but to accept it. Was it bad that a part of you wanted to? 

"I don't understand why I feel this way either Pennywise, but..." You stared up at him, straight into those beautiful blue orbs, almost losing your train of thought. You wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him closer to you. "All I know is, you made me feel something I haven't felt in a long time. I mean at first, I didn't know what to make of you. I still don't really." You chuckled slightly, but he just stared intently at you, waiting for you to continue your mini explanation. "I don't understand what my emotions are leading me into, but I can't control them.. and what's crazy is the fact that we have just met! But something inside me just can't get past the thought of you. It doesn't make sense, I know.. but since when does anything?" Not wanting to make the situation silent and awkward, you quit stalling and just let loose. You pulled him in for a tender, yet sudden kiss, surprising the clown. It was more tender and slower than the last kiss, making you feel happier. A few seconds later, he broke the kiss, giving a happy yet confused expression. You looked at him with a needy whine. He stared in awe for a few seconds, seemingly in a trance. 10 to 15 seconds later, he snapped out of his stare, and smiled at you. "_Well then, my pretty.."_ He put one arm behind your back to arch you closer to him for a more intimate mood. _"Let's have some fun..and I do apologize in advance." _You immediately became concerned and slightly worried. "Wait, what do you mean by tha-" He began opening his mouth, wide enough to see a few rows of teeth. You watched in disbelief as he bared so many sharp teeth. He then dug his face into your neck in one quick movement, slightly sinking his teeth into your right shoulder. You yelped in surprise and winced at the slight pain. It felt as though many mosquitoes were attacking your shoulder all at once, sucking your blood. He unlatched after a minute or two, his mouth covered in your blood.

"Pennywise, why did yo-" He silenced you with his hand placed over your mouth. He inched his face closer to yours now, to the point where his breath was now hitting your face. It smelled like a mixture of carnival food and something rotten._"I wanted to taste you. Feel you. Unfortunately, that is how I sometimes feed, but in your case.." _He brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear affectionately. _"You intrigue me and I simply cannot eat such a mesmerizing creature. I just needed a taste. You are far different from others of your kind, I can see it." _He brushed his thumb over your bottom lip, making you want him more than ever now. "But w-why me? What do you even find different about me? I'm the same as everyone else in this miserable world." You looked down, feeling partially disappointed that you even considered yourself unique from others many times before this. Pennywise gently lifted your face to look at his, and he spoke in a very whispered and serious voice. _"I see something similar in you that no human has ever held before.. Even I cannot begin to understand how a human can possess a remotely similar darkness inside of them that even compares to my own."_

You became more confused than before, not fully understanding what he meant. "What are you talking about? This whole situation already makes no sense, and I want to ask so many questions, but.." You looked up at him with wanting eyes, and he seemed to understand. _"I know you are not in the..talkitive mood and are still very confused, so I will explain all you want to know another time. But for now.." _ He set his staring eyes, which had turned to a bright orange and yellow, on your panties, wasting no time to begin sticking his hand down your panties, which were already soaked. You tilted your head back, beginning to close your eyes, but he interlocked your hair with his hand and made you face him again. _"Don't look away from me, little human. Stare me right in the eyes as I fingerfuck your hole." _You stared at his mesmerizing eyes as you heard a ripping noise, which was your panties being ripped clean off, fully exposing your opening to him. He rubbed you with two gloved fingers, getting your juices all over his hand. You couldn't hold back the moans for long, and they were slightly more vocal this time. He began going inside you with one finger, making a beckoning motion as he did so. You moaned even louder now, making him drool all over your legs in arousal.

Soon after, he stuck another in, making the same motion, stretching you out farther. You had felt your orgasm reaching near, so you began riding his fingers to go along with his rhythm. He began laughing maniacally, which turned you on more, and you moved against his fingers faster and faster. You let out one loud moan as you came on his fingers just moments later, your juices exploding over his hand. He retrieved his fingers from you, proceeding to suck them completely dry as he did not stop staring into your eyes when he did so. _"Tasty tasty little naughty human~" _You were sweating due to your previous climax, but you knew it wasn't over yet. He suddenly shoved your back against the mattress as he stood on his knees, settled between your legs._ "Don't you even think about this ending just yet." _

You shivered as he said this, followed by the sound of fabric ripping. You looked towards Pennywise to see his outfit seemingly floating off of his body into to air, leaving him exposed pale and bare to you. He was as pale as his face was, and his member looked like a human's, only slightly larger, about 10 inches long. You felt intimidated, but he knew you would feel that at first. _"Don't worry my dear, just relax and let Pennywise break you." _ Before you had a chance to respond, you felt his tip line up with your entrance, making your body jolt. "Pennywise, w-wait! I don't know if I can take it!" He gave a reassuring look, and spoke in a softer tone. _"Darling trust me, you will enjoy every second of my member if you just loosen up a bit.. literally!" _ He let out a maniacal laugh and you sighed at the terrible pun. And the second after that, he began pushing into you slowly. You arched your back and tried not to clench. You grabbed both sides of the mattress, trying to relax as he continued settling into you. He groaned as he felt your walls surrounding his cock. _"Nnngh, so tigghhtttt." _ He had a growl in his voice that made you go wild.

Though you had struggled to resist screaming a the pain you had felt at first, once he had completely filled you, you felt his tip reach a sensitive spot that was like a button for pleasure each time it was pushed. He began thrusting in and out of you slowly, growling and drooling while you grabbed hold of both this shoulders, clawing into them making him become even more aroused. You began moaning each time he thrust into, soon matching his rhythm grinding on his cock. You both groaned against each other, clearly loving every second of this. As you felt your orgasm coming up again, you felt something slimy crawling up both of your legs, and you looked down to see two dark red tentacles, swirling around each thigh. You were about to scream, when Pennywise suddenly slowed down his pace, and bent down to whisper in your ear. _"Don't mind them. They are just there to.. enhance the entertainment ."_ Right after he stated that interesting choice of words, one of the tentacles began massaging your clit, and Pennywise began thrusting into you once more, faster now. The amount of pleasure you were feeling was otherworldly, you knew this was not something any normal human could do.

You couldn't control the moans that came out of you now, laying in ecstatic euphoria, and Pennywise was beginning to tense up, and began thrusting at an inhumane speed, making you lose any train if thought you had. That was when you felt another tentacle reach your ass, and began inserting into your last hole. All at once, all three of the members were fucking you, all at the same pace and in perfect rhythm. "A-Ahhhh fuck.." Was all you could say as you felt your orgasm coming. _"That's it..cum for Pennywise." _You leaned up and pulled Pennywise in for a sloppy and needy kiss. He inserted his long drooling tongue into your mouth and was now growling and making inhumane noises that sounded of arousal. Seconds later, you tensed up, milking Pennywise's cock tighter as you came with a loud grunt and moan. Euphoria was all you could feel in the moment. Pennywise came barely 10 seconds after you, thrusting all of his members in you, and let out the loudest growl or screech he could, baring those deadly sharp teeth as he poured his seed into you from both members inside of you.

You were both laying on that mattress in breathy sighs and coming down off of both your highs. He slumped over to lay on top of you as his tentacle members retreated back to his body somewhere. After you had both come down from your high, he pushed himself up with his arms to stare down at you._ "Never in all of my existence, have I ever felt this kind of way towards another human.. We are so different, yet we share so many similarities that we don't even realize." _You didn't know what to make of this situation, or anything for that matter. But why didn't this creature eat you when it had the chance? He had mentioned that that's how he feeds, so if even he doesn't understand it, then you are at a loss. "Penny, why didn't you eat me when you had the chance to in that alleyway?" He smiled at you and just tenderly kissed you without warning, but you obliged. He released his lips from yours and said, _"You have unlocked a part from within me that I didn't know I possess, and for that you are forever in my debt. You showed me what human emotions can feel like." _You became confused. "What do you mean? What human emotions have you not felt before now?" He turned slightly more serious, and with a whispered voice, he said only one word. _"__Love."_


End file.
